Inuyasha  The life after The Final Act
by Lellies
Summary: Six Years had passed since Inuyasha defeated Naraku, he now married kagome, and now there is a horny romantic and funny advanture with Sesshomaru,who finds out life isnt always cool.While inuyasha was confused in kagome's wishes for children...
1. Chapter 1: Awaiting For You're return

Author: I don't own inuyasha

And this story is after the final act

Six years have passed since Inuyasha and the others had defeated Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome got married, Kohaku became a professional demon slayer, Sango and Miroku had children… And Sesshomaru is trying to built his empire…

Everybody was happy, well, almost everybody, Rin, the child who fallowed Sesshomaru, started to get bored, and hated the life in the village, she wanted to fallow Sesshomaru again… But she knew that Sesshomaru put her to that village so she can be safe,but that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to fallow him again…

Meanwhile, Kagome and lady Kaede where talking about her:

''Rin grown beautiful hasn't she?'' said Kagome''indeed she has! Imagine the surprise Sesshomaru will have when he will come here!'' '' yeah, he'll be really surprised!''

'' And Rin will be so happy! ''

Then a familiar voice interrupted them: '' you two are pathetic, what will happen if Rin knew Sesshomaru will only stay for the night?''

''Inuyasha! Don't say that!''

''What? That's the truth, Rin waited pathetically for Sesshomaru's return, if she knew he would only stay for the night, then she will still be heartbroken, I can't belive you two thought…''

Inuyasha turned his back , panicking…

''inuyasha, SIT BOY!''

In one second , Inuyasha's head got stuck on the floor..

''I should of let my mouth Shut…''

Meanwhile, Rin was in her room, drawing trees, and stars, then she drawed Sesshomaru's portrait , and sighed…

''if only I could fallow my lord again…'' Said Rin in a sad voice…


	2. Chapter 2:Glad To see you Once More

Author: I don't own inuyasha

And this story is after the final act

Sesshomaru sanded her kimonos, each months, and other wonderful gifts, he handed them over to a villager telling him: ''give this to rin''

It maked Rin happy, but the best gift she would want was to stay with him forever…

Most of the female villagers we're jealous of rin, she was the most beautiful woman of the village, and men we're all in love with her, she lived in a luxury and Joy…

But her dream, was to fallow sesshomaru once more…

Meantime Sesshomaru was on his way back to the village.

Jaken was riding on Ah Un 's Back, but suddenly Ah Uh fall down and collapsed.

''My lord, it appears Ah Un can't continue Much longer!''

Sesshomaru , turned his head and looked at the sky, thinking…

-rin was the one who warmed Ah Un's heart, she helped him continue and it is because of her that he could go this far with us… Ah Uh, without Rin is nothing… We better get to the village quickly-

''Jaken'' 'yes me lord?'' ''Try pulling Ah Uh to the village.''

''Ok!... wait! How can I pull such large beast ?''

''this is your problem… I gave you orders, and you should obey them…''

Jaken sighs, '' yes me lord…''

Meanwhile, Kagome And Lady Kaede we're about to tell Rin that Sesshomaru was coming, when she heard the news, she screamed of joy and called two of her servants , and told them to clean the whole village, and to make a great dinner for they're arrival.

Kagome and Lady Kaede didn't had the strength to tell Rin that Sesshomaru was only going to stay for the night, she seemed so happy, that they didn't had the heart to tell her.

Jaken, was pushing Ah Un with all his strength, and didn't move an inch, Sesshomaru, who wanted to see Rin so badly , helped Jaken and took Ah Uh, and run so fast that jaken couldn't keep up…

Rin stayed outside for hours, inpatient…

Then, she saw a shadow, it was him! Her heart melted, she was so happy! Finally her lord Came!

She greeted him ,''Welcome Back My Lord!''

At first Sesshomaru didn't recognize Rin, she grown into a Beautiful young lady, with long dark hair, big Brown shining eyes, and white pure skin.

Ah Un, rushed to rin, and licked her face…

Rin laughed, ''you still haven't changed Ah Uh!''

Seeing Made Ah Uh happy, and back to full energy!


	3. Chapter 3: The descision

Author: I don't own Inuyasha

This story is after the final act.

Ah Un, felt better when he saw Rin again, she was the one giving him a littil affection, when he needed it.

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin grown up fast, as she became a woman, a real woman, she is no longer the little kid who used to fallow him like a lost puppy, no, this time she is, a real woman.

Lady Kaede and Kagome rushed outside, greeting Sesshomaru , ''ye came!'' said lady Kaede.

Sesshomaru, still so calm, din't say a word, as usual, he hates Human Priestesses more than anything in this whole world, but he doesn't want to show it.

Lady Kaede called a villager to show him to his room.

Rin, noticed that Sesshomaru haven't brought anything with him, after all , wasn't he going to stay _forever?_

''My lord, is this all you need?''

Jaken replied in his stead, ''What do you mean (is this all you need?)! Lord Sesshomaru and I will only stay for the night.!''

''Oh…'' Rin, was disappointed, and even more, she thought that her Lord was going to stay here forever, with her like on her dreams, but, too bad for her _dreams don't always come true _like Lady Kaede and Kagome said to her…

But… Rin , wanted to fallow him so badly, she _needs_ him, she _wants' _to fallow him, and she _is _going to fallow him! '' I don't care what people say to me… I shall fallow my lord… _To the ends of the earth…''_

It was getting late, and the sun , came down.

Sesshomaru , was in his room, with Jaken, they we're served dinner, Sesshomaru, denied.

''But, this meal has been chosen by Lady Rin just for you!'' said the female villager.

''Very well then'' Said Sesshomaru.

He remembered when he met Rin, as a child, she gave him some fish who had a fine looking taste, she was a great cook even in her childhood.

Sesshomaru ate the meal without saying a word, then he fall asleep.

Meantime, Rin couldn't close an eye, she was thinking, '' If I stay in this village, I will live an ordinary life, I shall marry a human villager, and live and die like ordinary humans. But if I chose to fallow my Lord, I shall live a wonderful life with the one and only person who saved my life, who made me happiness , who helped me , protected me for many years… '' She realized that Sesshomaru isn't in her world, he _is _her world.

She made her descision.


	4. Chapter 4: A Happy Return

Author: I don't own inuyasha

And this story is after the final act

Sesshomaru woke up.

''Jaken''

Jaken, the toad , was fast asleep with a bubble coming out of his nose, Sesshomaru, who was unpatient, yelled a littil louder.

''Jaken''

"whoa? Oh, Yes milord?''

''We're leaving now Jaken…''

''Ow already? The sun didn't rise yet milord! Let us sleep a bit longer…''

Sesshomaru punched Jaken's head , who woke up and went looking for Ah Un.

They we're about to leave, while a familiar voice stopped them…

''wait ! ''

It was Rin, she was dressed in another way, she was wearing clothes like a warrior, but without any armor, she had the same shapped pants as sesshomaru's but smaller… And a warrior top( without armor of course) With a pony tail on one side of her head(this time all of her hair)… She brought twin blades with her too…

''I'm coming with you! ''

Jaken flew mouth open '' WHAT!''

'' I don't want to stay in this village anymore… I wan't to fallow you like the good old times… Please let me fallow you once more!''

Sesshomaru, didn't talk, Jaken replied in his stead, '' Rin, you know better than me that Sesshomaru put you to that village for your own safety! And also the fact that they are many demons out there more vicious than before! If you fallow us, you will probably die, Lord Sesshomaru cannot protect you all time !''

''Do not worry Master Jaken, I trained with Lady Sango and Kohaku, they showed me some basic tricks of demon slayers, I know now how to protect myself… I won't bother my Lord Anymore!''

Jaken was getting pissed … ''How long must I tell you… YOU ARE A NUISSANCE TO US DEMONS YOU BAKA GIRL! LORD SESSHOMARU DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE ! HE FINALLY GOT RID OF YOU AND NOW YOU COME TO US UNINVITED TO ASK US TO COME BACK? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU…''

Sesshomaru punched Jaken on the head, '' that's enough you gone too far Jaken…''

Sesshomaru moved closer to rin, ''Rin… You should know how dangerous the demons are now… And I don't want you to go and get yourself some trouble.''

''Do not worry Lord Sesshomaru, I grown up… And I know my own responsibilities…''

''Then fallow me if you chosen such…''

Jaken who had started to get a headache, was shocked to the fact that Sesshomaru allowed rin to come back…

On the other side, Ah Un Was kinda' happy! He pushed jaken out, made him fall down and allowed Rin to ride on his back…

''Why you…'' Jaken was angry… But he is still harmless…

Rin… Couldn't belive it, it was like a _dream come true_ ! The forests, the breeze… Ah Un, Sesshomaru, And of course, The annoying Jaken…

She was so happy And also very proud… She was able to convince her lord to come back !

But then she looked back… At the village… She thought that she should have told them that she was gone… But of course , with Inuyasha's Sense of smell and conclusion he would know where she gone off to!

'Everything is gonna be fine, I'm sure of it!' Rin thought…


	5. Chapter 5: The test

Author: I don't own inuyasha

And this story is after the final act

Rin was riding on Ah Un's back _like the good old times_ Jaken was fallowing Sesshomaru _as usuall_ Sesshomaru, was walking forward _as usuall too_ and Ah Un fallowed them both_ as usuall..._

Rin had sweet thoughts… She thought how wonderful it will be to fallow her friends!

But on the other side of the country, the village we're shocked, they couldn't find Rin anywhere! They we're wondering where is that pretty dark brownish haired maiden gone off to?

Inuyasha , who was the smart one (not realy) told them, '' That noisy kid probably fallowed that bastard…''

''Huh?'' Kagome and Lady Kaede we're wondering… ''who is that Bastard?''

'' Ya know… Sesshomaru…''

''Oh is that so? Well it doesn't surprise me, Rin is such an energic and lively girl, she can convince anybody! ''

And kagome was right… Indeed she can convince anybody! She convinced many villagers… How could they deny… A pretty young lady with fancy clothes?

Inuyasha , still so careless layed on the floor, and blabbed words that he shouldn't have said, '' oh well I don't care, she probably wouldn't survive much with that idiot… Sesshomaru is the most dirty and naughty demon I have seen, he wouldn't let the poor girl alone that's for sure, besides all he wants is…''

Inuyasha turned his head , panicking…

''Inuyasha …''

''No kagome please don't—''

''SIT BOY!''

Inuyasha's head got stuck on the floor, In less than one second…

Boy … poor priestess! She got married to the most _jerk_ half demon in the world! That hanyou is such a disturbance to her! She could easily stick him on a tree for 50 years… But… Oh well she probably wouldn't, she doesn't have the courage to stick that cute hanyou with dog ears on a tree…

Meanwhile , Rin was with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah Un… Walking and searching for something… _Don't know what and why…_

''My lord, where are we going?''

" This is none of our concern!''

''I didn't ask you Master Jaken!''

"WHAT! YOU BAKA GIRL! HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THIS TO YOUR SUPERIORS!''

Once again, rin repeated the same question "My lord… Where are we going?''

Sesshomaru didn't answer…

Then there was a strange noise… Sesshomaru stopped… And ordered Ah Un to stop… So did Jaken.

A huge cow looking demon with horns appeared, taller than anyone could imagine , was the height of 4 trees… And was also… VERY FAT…

The huge demon screamed ''What are you doing in here? This is MY territory and I do not allow trespassers here! ''

''Your territory? Humph! When I shall complete my empire… Let us see if this will still be your territory!''

He punched the demon on his bully , a strong punch, very powerful!

''Nice hit milord!'' Jaken was cheering his lord… But Sesshomaru didn't call that cheering… With Jaken's annoying voice , he would call that a _nuisance _.

Rin, who was paying attention knew they weren't just one demon, Sesshomaru did too…

Actually, Sesshomaru was _testing_ Rin, he didn't said they were more of them… He wanted to see if rin was able to defend herself and his annoying littil pest, Jaken.

If she didn't notice the other demons, that was about to attack her, then he would jump off and chop them … Then take rin back to the village…

But if she managed to notice the demons, and to protect herself then he would allow her to stay…

The other demons we're smaller, but very fast… She knew they we're here, so she took her twin blades and protected herself… The demons we're so fast that she wasn't able to hit… She was able to protect herself, then she kicked the demon out of her sight, one demon bite her hand but she was able to stab him with one of her blades…

Sesshomaru smelled blood… It wasn't a lot… Just a scratch rin had of the bite of the demon… He turned and didn't pay attention to the fat cow horned demon…

''YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR OPPONENT IN BATTLE!'' said the cow demon while attacking Sesshomaru…

''I have no need of such, you are too weak…''

He blocked the hit and chopped the demon to pieces…

Then , he was about to go and help rin, but in his huge surprise this one already defeated the 3 demons who attacked her…

She had a cut on her hand, one of the demons tried to bite her she esquived in time but he managed to cut her hand… But she didn't seem to notice it…

'''Rin… You're hurt…''

''Huh? Oh that! It's nothing… Just a scratch, it will disappear in less than a weak…''

Sesshomaru was surprised… She managed to defeat the demons who attacked her, and also to acknowledge their presence …

She was able to continue her journey with them…


	6. Chapter 6: Most wonderful night

Author: I do not own Inuyasha

This story is after the final act.

Kagome and Lady Kaede we're about to celebrate Inuyasha's birth day… After all, he was the one who saved them! And he deserved a great surprise! Kagome told the villagers to get some fruits, fishes and vegetables for the party… She also told some female villagers to help her make the cake._ It's going to be a smash!_ She thought.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was walking… With his stupid slaves (not really) with him, trailing on his back…(except rin) He was getting tired of them always there, especially Jaken… Jaken was the one he wanted to get rid of most… Always Blabbing around ordering his Lord some …How can I say _suggestions _of his… Suggestions which Sesshomaru didn't want to hear…

Good thing Rin was here! When Jaken was about to … _suggest _Lord Sesshomaru, she said: ''Master Jaken I think Lord Sesshomaru knows what he is doing … And maybe he is taking us somewhere fun who knows? Let's just wait… and then see!''

Instead Jaken just yelled at her: ''what? How dare you say that! I am trying to suggest Lord Sesshomaru to turn left … And to go somewhere safe and YOU! YOU JUST KEEP ANNOYING THE HECK OUTTA ME! ANNOYING CHILD! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL! IF LORD SESSHOMARU AND I DIDN'T HAVE PITY OF YOU, YOU WOULD PROBABLY STAY STUCK ON THE GROUND DEAD WITHOUT ANYBODY ELSE BUT THE SKY TO GUIDE YOU!''

In the end it turned out as if Rin said a bad word… Good thing Sesshomaru reasoned Jaken and punched that so called _toad_ on the head: '' Shut up…''

Sesshomaru always hated Jaken… He didn't actually wanted him to fallow him… That toad….Frog…demon….thingy always fallowed him… It was scary because Jaken said his lord was dashing and full of beauty the fact that Sesshomaru really didn't wanted to be complimented… And it still scared him but he had no choice to let him stay, he had no partner… (or slave) with him so he let him come.

But he knew Jaken could be so foolish selfish idiot and rude sometimes… Telling Rin her life is _pointless_ if he and Sesshomaru didn't came… These we're the words Sesshomaru didn't want to hear too… He didn't want Jaken to brain wash Rin into a woman with no confidence and only with sadness and terror for the one and only person that she is…

Back at the village , Inuyasha was taking a nap (as always) while the villagers we're preparing the gifts and the food …

That hanyou was probably the luckiest hanyou of the world! He had friends… Human friends!

They we're there… To help him…

Sango was helping Kagome with the cake, Miroku was looking for a gift, Lady Kaede cooked some stew , ect…

When he woke up, it was night already, he was hungry, he was looking for Kagome, but she was nowhere to be found… Then he went outside and he saw a huge table with food, delicious looking food: curry rice, chicken, beef, stew, crab, everything! And of course the cake handmade by Sango and Kagome. They all yelled '' SURPRISE! ''

Of course Inuyasha was surprised! He never thought they actually remembered his birth day! But he knew that his friends wouldn't forget it because he is , the killer , reaper of Naraku! Inuyasha always so selfish (and hungry) jumped into the table and grabbed almost everything that he could see… Kagome yelled at him: '' Huh? You ate everything? Not even thought about lending us a bite?''

Inuyasha said ''sorry'' but it didn't work… Kagome just said the magic word: ''SIT BOY!'' and Inuyasha's face got stuck on the floor like always…

Sesshomaru, at that time had thoughts _today's the birth day of that idiot… Good thing I'm not there…_

He was sitting near the lake watching the moon, the moon was so beautiful and so clear, shining in the dark night… It pleased Sesshomaru, he'd often come near the lake to rest a bit , thinking about stuff, lost stuff, or maybe people , like his father, like kagura, like almost everybody he had a heart to. And he was sometimes thinking about Rin, thinking if she is ok, or if she is fine, having a good life… But that was past, now there she is, Rin traveling again, back in action ready to fight! Of course Sesshomaru was happy but not very happy he rather know her in some safe place better that in danger with him…

Then he heard a sound, it was Rin, she was curious to know what her Lord was doing, so she asked with her original sweet voice: '' lord Sesshomaru… Are you ok?'' Sesshomaru nodded, he was just tired (mentally) of all the things that been happening lately…

Rin decided to spend some time with him, she sited near him, looking at him… _What is he thinking about?_ She thought…

Then Sesshomaru turned to her and told her: '' Rin… Are you happy?''

Rin was shocked at the fact that he asked her such question… But she had the courage to reply : '' Of course I am happy! I've been waiting all my life for you to come!''

Sesshomaru understood the fact of rin's loneliness… But he didn't understand the fact that she just awaited…. _Him_.

It could have been anyone, but instead she waited for him, knowing he would come because after all he is her savior, the one who protected her when she was a child, and also the one who saved her life and revived her with his tenseiga.

Sesshomaru standed and helped Rin up to her feet… ''it's late… You better go to sleep… Tomorrow we will start early in the morning…'' Rin nodded and went back to sleep, next to Ah Un and Jaken… Sesshomaru was guarding them, looking for demons… He didn't actually sleep, he is a demon after all he never eats and sleeps, and he only kills and torture demons or maybe people.

That night probably Rin's most wonderful night, knowing her friends we're all there …

She was the happiest girl ever!


	7. Chapter 7: A very strange morning

Author: I do not own Inuyasha

This story is after the final act

Rin was sleeping, with Ah Un and Jaken, Sesshomaru was guarding, watching for any demons, ambush, or something… That night was quiet and warm, it was one of the most comfortable nights ever…

In the village, Inuyasha and the others we're all fast asleep, and dreaming of they're most wonderful and wanted dreams, some even dreamed of food, some dreamed of women, some dreamed of slapping they're husband for womanizing, and some we're dreaming about math's, geography, science, and having a good grade...

You all guessed who was dreaming what… But Inuyasha had another dream, he dreamed of Naraku, when he and Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo who we're in a war… When they we're all youngsters who wanted revenge on the terrible and hateful demon : Naraku. He also dreamed about his victory and his first kiss with kagome… It was one of the most wonderful dream he had in years! If only Kagome we're nicer and sweeter like the old days, now she is… _Bossing me around and tellin' me to stop… That woman flirted with me and now that she has what she wants she uses me as a toy to make me her slave! What an evil priestess she is!_

Inuyasha gone a little too far, Kagome just tries not to get him in trouble! After all he always says selfish things, things who disappoint people, and who make them feel guilty. Inuyasha thinks Kagome is bossing him around for nothing but actually she is bossing him around for his health, he can't stay home doing nothing but to just sleep and eat all day, he will turn out fat! And when Miroku isn't around he stays and sleep like a pork, or a cat. Nothing like the great dog demon Sesshomaru! Sometimes she teases with him and tells him '' I should of married Sesshomaru ! At least he travels and does something with his life!'' Inuyasha didn't like that sort of joke but he knew she was joking, now Rin is traveling with him and she should try to figure out another joke to make him upset… _Ha! _

Meanwhile Rin had sweet thoughts and dreams, she slept peacefully, before a croaky and annoying voice woke her up…

''WAKE UP YOU BAKA GIRL! YOU'LL MAKE US LATE!''

It was Jaken… He was upset, or worried about something, Rin woke up, still didn't know whats going on, ''Huh? What is it master Jaken?'' –''Lord Sesshomaru left without telling us! We must hurry and look for him!'' –'' Oh but I'm sure he is fine! Lord Sesshomaru probably has something to do, and doesn't want to make us involved in it, some unfinished business perhaps… He couldn't possibly leave without us!''

Jaken nodded, maybe Rin was right… Jaken didn't want to get too annoying, Lord Sesshomaru , after all, deserved some privacy, and also to travel sometimes without them trailing on his back…

They sited down waiting for him to come…

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was havinga serious discussion with his mother. the great female dog demon, Inukimi(1) She was one of the most powerful dog demon.

But what was Sesshomaru doing there? We will find that out soon! Stay tunned!

(1): Inukimi: Most fans call her that way… Most people too… Her name was mentioned in a part of the manga, which we can't remember, anyways she is called Inukimi for now.


	8. Please read before proceeding

Please read before proceeding...  
>Hello~ This is Lellies... I wanted to tell you guys that i have done a mistake at the Movie: Sesshomaru's hated fiance I mistook Sesshomaru's feelings for kohaku's! You see i wrote everything in a bloc notes (real life)<br>And i planned to make a second movie about how kohaku fell in love with Rin But then i mistook the both movies, and now i am trying to fix this...  
>For thoes who already read the movie, please excuse me, i shall try to fix it, please enjoy the rest of the chapters that i will add for you people, and i hope you shall enjoy this fanfiction, because it will be a very long one,<br>I shall try my best to fix the movie as fast as possible and again i am sorry and thank you for reading this message, i hope you shall enjoy the rest of the chapters!  
>With affection, Lellies =] <div> 


	9. Chapter 9: Poison

Author: I do not own Inuyasha

This story is after the final act

In the village, Inuyasha was taking a nap, like usual, while Kagome was helping the villager's with they're problems, more like helping them with they're requests…  
>When a woman was pregnant, when an old man was dying, when a person was sick, she helped them all…<br>Inuyasha wasn't that useful…  
>One day, Kagome called Inuyasha, she looked serious, Inuyasha never saw her that serious before… "Inuyasha, you and I both realize we are married for 6 years… Right?" "Yeah so what?" "Well I was wondering if…" "If?" "If you wanted to be a father" Inuyasha fainted.<br>He fainted for ten minutes, when he opened his eyes, the first person he saw was Kagome, she was very worried, he then woke up suddenly and looked at her "Does this mean you're pregnant?" "No no of course not! I am just saying that I think it's time for us to become parents!" "Yeah well I don't think it's such a good idea, you know how I hate to be babysitting!" "Don't worry about that, I will take care of them…" "Will ya?" "Yea" "You sure?" "Of course I am" "certain?" "Yup" "Really?" "Inuyasha! I said I am sure!"

"Okay okay!"  
>"Sheeesh, you're so stubborn sometimes!"<br>"So are you!"  
>"What was that?"<br>"Oops!"  
>"SIT BOY!"<br>"AAAH!"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was dealing with a 'trying to grow up' problem, when he left Rin in that village for six years, she had nobody to ask her stupid questions.  
>"Lord Sesshomaru, why is Jaken green?"<br>"Because he is born that way…"  
>"Lord Sesshomaru, why am I human?"<br>"Because god created you such…"  
>"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you nice to me but mean with the other humans?"<br>He flinched…  
>Jaken replied in his stead "You idiotic girl! Lord Sesshomaru is protecting you because you helped him while he was hurt! It's a payback!"<br>"Oh…"  
>Sesshomaru owns Jaken big-time!<br>Rin asked some other questions:  
>"Lord Sesshomaru, why is Jaken so mean?"<br>He stopped and laughed.  
>Indeed that toad was croaky, and mean…<br>"WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR ELDERS! I AM SUPERIOR! OF COURSE I AM MEAN TO SUCH STUPID BAKA GIRL LIKE YOU! YOU SHOULD APPOLEGIZE TO ME! YOU IDIOTI—"  
>"That's enough Jaken…"<br>"Yes, milord…"  
>"Lord Sesshomaru…"<br>"What is it?"  
>"What's a mate?"<br>He flinched.  
>Rin heard that when they we're staying in Inukimi's castle, Sesshomaru will deal with her when he will see her, but that will have to wait…<br>"so?"  
>"Well, a mate is more like a comrade, when a demon finds a female, or a male that suits him, or that he likes, he mates him or her, but when a human is going to mate a demon, well the demon has to mark him or her as they're mate, so they bite himher on the neck, so other demons will know that that human already belongs to the demon, most importantly, they shall live the same time as the demon will spend…"  
>"wow!"<br>Rin was amazed, her Lord knew about that stuff and never told her? But wait, when Sesshomaru's mother told that he and Rin was going to be mates… That means… *gasp*  
><em>That means I am going to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate? Wow!<br>_She was smiling, happy as ever, that was a great but embarrassing news, but more like happy, she blushed…  
>Sesshomaru knew that she figured what his mother was talking about… He began to blush too…<p>

Back into Inuyasha and Kagome's situation…  
>"Okay Kagome, why the hell do you want children?"<br>"Because!"  
>"Because what?"<br>"Because I envy other women, the one and only women who have a family… I wish I had a child to raise, a child that shall stay with me forever!"  
>"You're startin' to sound like Miroku and Sango!"<br>"Well Miroku and Sango have children because they wanted to start a family!"  
>"Or somethin' else…"<br>"Inuyasha! Don't be rude!"  
>"I'm not!"<br>"Yes you are!"  
>"No I am not!<br>"YES YOU ARE!"  
>"NO I AM NOT!"<br>"*sigh* We really need to grow up…"  
>"Yeah…"<p>

Back in Sesshomaru's situation  
>"Lord Sesshomaru…"<br>_Oh god…  
><em>"Have you got a tail?"  
>He flinched, "No, why do you ask this Sesshomaru such question?"<br>"Just asking"  
>"WHY YOU BAKA GIRL! SESSHOMARU IS TRYING TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD DO!"<br>"Quiet Jaken…"  
>"Yes milord"<br>"Lord Sesshomaru, why does Jaken act like an idiot?"  
>"Because he is"<br>Jaken shed tears.  
>"Oh, okay"<br>Rin liked to ask stupid questions to Sesshomaru, when she knew he'd answer them…  
>"Lord Sesshomaru, was I cute when I was a little girl?"<br>Sesshomaru stopped, and looked at the sky.  
>Jaken had his mouth wide open, "WHAT!"<br>Sesshomaru kicked Jaken's butt very far away, making rid of that toad was the best thing.  
>"Yes, you we're a cute child back then, a little bit over going though "<br>"Really?"  
>He nodded.<br>Rin was happy that Sesshomaru answered that question, even if it was a little tough.  
>He thought that it was kind of odd that an eight-teen year's old female ask such stupid questions… But he figured that since she stayed in that village, well she didn't had a lot of people to talk to…<br>Mostly, Rin had to stay in that small village, and fight jealousy of most female villagers, who envy her kimonos and her Lord…  
>The only nice female villagers we're the ones who we're married… They greeted her warmly, and enjoyed her presence, there isn't a lot of single female villagers who like her, but she has her friends, and of course, Kagome and Sango we're one of her friends.<br>"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm kinda' hungry… Can I go and look for some food?"  
>"Go ahead…"<br>"Thank you milord!"  
>Since Rin was able to protect herself… Then Sesshomaru didn't have to worry.<br>Meanwhile Jaken landed on a bush, "Ouch! My poor behind!" He heard a noise, he found Rin who was trying to catch an apple, _everything went fine before she came back along! That girl is a nuisance; she only slows us down… I wonder why lord Sesshomaru allows her to come!  
><em>Rin was just so innocent, but so tough too, she heard a noise, "Who's there?" Jaken flinched _Oh shoot! Did she found me? _ She approached, and fallowed the noise, she saw an old woman holding a bag full of apples _No wonder the tree had just one left! _The poor woman was sweating, the bag was so heavy, she looked at Rin and smiled at her, "Hello there!"  
>"Hi"<br>"What's you're name?"  
>"My name is Rin"<br>"Rin, that's a fine name!"  
>"Thank you, who are you, may I ask?"<br>"I am just an old woman who went in the forest to look for some food…"  
>"Oh"<br>"You look full of energy, can you help me young one?"  
>"Oh, but I have someone who is waiting for me…"<br>"Oh don't worry! My home isn't far away from the forest…"  
>"Well, helping won't hurt"<br>She grabbed the bag and fallowed the woman; Jaken saw the scene, "OH NO! IF LORD SESSHOMARU FINDS OUT THAT RIN FALLOWED A STRANGER THEN HE WILL KILL ME! I GOT TO DO SOMETHING QUICKLY!"  
>He then fallowed the two women.<br>"Here we are!"  
>"Oh, wow!"<br>Her home was just wonderful! Full of flowers! Her house we're a huge flower, her garden was full of roses and pretty flowers, everything was flowers!  
>"You like it?"<br>"It's beautiful!"  
>"Well, you can put down the bag of apples…"<br>She throwed the bag and squatted to smell the beautiful flowers, their smell was just wonderful!  
>Jaken, who fallowed the two women, wondered what Rin was doing, he saw no flowers! She smelled the air or what? And there was no bag full of apples, there was a bag full of weapons. What the heck?<p>

It was an illusion! The old lady was actually a demon! "Oh no! I have to go and warn Rin!" "Oh no you won't"  
>He turned and found a female demon looking at him, "That human shall stay here with me, and I shall have her for lunch…"<br>"You won't get away with this!"  
>"Oh really? Well I just have to throw you in the dungeon to make your stupid frog mouth shut up"<br>She took Jaken and throwed him in the underground dungeon, but the toad didn't shut up "You will see! Lord Sesshomaru will come and save me!"  
>"Lord Sesshomaru you say? That sounds like a very attractive name…"<br>At that time, Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree, _Hmm, she is awfully slow… I smell danger…  
><em>Rin couldn't be THIS slow… There just had to be something going on…  
>He then flied in his cloud and fallowed the smell of Rin…<br>That demon was an illusion professional, she tricked many humans with illusions, but it had no effects on demons… Rin had a very delicious flesh, many demons wanted her flesh… Her blood was pure, and her meat was wonderful and tasty, nobody tasted them though, but the rumors say such…  
>Rin was in an illusion, she loved flowers… Unfortunately she was in a trap, while Jaken was trapped himself already.<p>

Sesshomaru fallowed Rin's scent and Jaken's, he then found a small dark house, this was where his human and toad we're kidnapped…  
>He landed and looked for them, he then heard a voice " So you must be Sesshomaru eh? My, you are indeed attractive…"<br>"Who are you?"  
>"My name is Ella, I am an illusion demon, I capture humans and eat them for lunch…"<br>"An illusion demon named Ella eh? That sounds interesting…"  
>Meanwhile Jaken was trying to escape, he used his staff of two heads to make the cage melt, he used it over and over and over and over and over… It succeeded, that gift of Sesshomaru's helped him, and saved his life, he wanted to deal with her, but in his great surprise he found Sesshomaru.<br>"I knew he would come for me!"  
>"So, you probably cam for the toad? He was yelling, screaming and keep telling me that you will come for him…"<br>"I don't care about Jaken; do whatever you want with him…"  
>Jaken shed tears,<br>"Huh? So who did you came for? Oh! You came for the girl… I knew she wasn't alone"  
>"Where's Rin?"<br>"She is hidden somewhere secret, secret enough that not even YOU will find her…"  
>"Humph, that's what you think…"<br>"Your so confident, why's that?"  
>"You forget that I am the great Lord of the western lands, that I am the great taiyoukai, the dog demon… I can smell Rin's scent in a thousand of miles away… "<br>"So you are the great taiyoukai I heard so much about… Hmm, maybe you are right, you can find her too easily, but I am way harder to beat!"  
>"We'll see…"<br>Sesshomaru and Ella began to fight, Jaken of course supported Sesshomaru, and wished death on Ella, well Sesshomaru really didn't like Jaken's cheering… It pissed the Inu lord off…  
>"Shut up you toad…"<br>"Yes milord…"  
>Ella used many illusions but it had no effect on Sesshomaru, since he… Was indeed, a demon.<br>Meanwhile Rin was on Ella's flower illusion, an illusion that attracts humans, an appeasing and comfortable feeling it was! Rin didn't noticed that it was an illusion, she was able to, but she didn't sense anything! What was wrong with her?

Sesshomaru was still fighting with Ella, he used many attacks, she always dodged them… _This time I'm serious…_ He then started to run, run as fast as the wind himself! Getting close to Ella, and punched her in the stomach, making a big and bloody hole on her abdomen.  
>It hurts… Seems so… She fainted, Sesshomaru didn't had time to finish her off… He must find Rin first.<br>He sniffed the air, and fallowed Rin's scent…  
>He found her, laying on the ground, sick looking… All pale, and was shivering.<br>Poor girl, it seems Ella had used some poisonous gas on the girl, she became ill… And had caught a terrible fever…

He took Rin and left… And you probably wonder what happened to Ella right? Well she was going to die soon… He left her die alone in a horrible blood losing pain… Such terrible feeling it was, leaving her laying on the ground, coughing and splitting her own dirty blood…  
>That's what demon gets for trying to eat a human who was raised by a demon himself…<br>Jaken, fainted, he then woke up and found the dead body of Ella, he then searched for his mighty lord, Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere to be found, so he decided to go back in the forest, lucky him he found his lord, looking at Rin, worried…  
>"LORD SESSHOMARU! I finally found you! I was all worried and—"<br>"Quiet Jaken!"  
>"Huh?"<br>"She is in pain…"  
>"Who?"<br>Why bother… That toad didn't like Rin, so Sesshomaru just ignored the little brat.  
>But Rin was the real problem now, she was shivering, and had caught a terrible fever, she felt like her heart was going to blow any minutes by now! Sesshomaru had to get her to a doctor, he'd rather put her in his mother's castle, but it was very far away… He then thought about his sword, the tenseiga…<br>It is possible to heal her with this sword, but is it able to cure a fever and a poison effect? Well Sesshomaru was going to find that out…

He took the sword, and closed his eyes, and was concentrating… He then looked at Rin and… Poof…  
>It had no effect…<p>

_Damn this! I should of throwed that sword in a garbage bag earlier! It's useless!_  
>"*sigh* I am afraid we must carry her to a nearby village…"<br>"Lord Sesshomaru, now that you mention it I do feel bad…"  
>Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and kicked his butt far far away from his sight… That toad was a liar and a big one too! He was able to do anything to catch his lord's attention … <p>


End file.
